


Could be Worse

by pedrhoe_pascal



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Swearing, Violence, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedrhoe_pascal/pseuds/pedrhoe_pascal
Summary: Javier x FemDEAAgentYou go on a bust with Carrillo and end up injured while Javi and Murphy listen through the radio.
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, javier - Relationship
Kudos: 73





	Could be Worse

Finally! A break in the case. We had gotten a hold of radioactivity between two of Escobar's men. The way they conversed had convinced the DEA of a loaded safe house. Everyone had been excited because there had been months of radio silence. Now, we had a location and a way to show Escobar that we were still on his tail, that he isn't safe. Messina had Steve and Javier stay at the office and relay the radio chatter to you, Carrillo and his team. 

Everyone's adrenaline was running high and there was barely a plan in place when you were sent out. All you guys knew was that there was a safe house with one of Escobar's right-hand men and Escobar was meeting with him tonight about the next move to safety for his family. You were riding passenger with Carrillo and joking over the radio. 

"Fuck me. If this works out, I'm buying everyone a bottle of rum.", you said with a wild grin on your face. 

"Careful Y/N, I'm going to hold you to that.", Javier responds. 

"Oh yeah? Well, what're you getting?"

"The most expensive bottle you can find."

"Me too.", Carrillo adds with a laugh. 

The mood was light a happy, not slow and boring like it had been the past few weeks. However, the mood quickly changed when Javier says that according to the radio chatter the safe house had just been secured for Escobar's arrival. This was serious, you guys might actually arrive while Escobar is there and be able to catch the son of a bitch. You hear Steve groan over the radio, "It almost feels too good to be true."

"Don't ruin this for us gringo.", retorts Carrillo while taking the final turn. 

Before the car is even stopped or before anyone can radio that you've arrived, bullets litter the street. Carrillo quickly swerves in hopes to avoid any more gunfire and brings the car to a violent holt. Everything happened so fast you hadn't even processed the amount of danger you were in. Loud voices were coming from the radio. Carrillo opened his door and climbed out while yelling at you, "Come this way. We need to take cover!" 

Primal instincts had taken over because before you could even process his words your body was jumping the centre consul. You fell out of the car with Carrillo to your left.

"What happened?", you croaked quietly.

"It was a fucking setup. He knew we were listening." 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. What about you? The gunfire was coming from your side"

You look down at yourself, looking for any sign of injury. "I'm okay. What are we going to do now?"

Javier was terrified, more than he'd like to admit. The moment gunfire began to ring through the radio the whole team froze. The screeching of tires brought the room back to life and everyone was calling out, Javier wouldn't be able to tell you what they were saying because he was too busy yelling your name. He needed to know that you were safe, but the rapid gunfire was making that hard to believe. He wanted to hear your voice come through the radio more than anything, even if it was one of your sarcastic remarks. Your voice never rang through the radio again because the radio cut out, most likely shot in the crossfire. Javier ran out of the room and out to grab his coat, only stopping when Steve jumped in front of him. Steve had placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You know you can't go Javier. You have no idea what kind of danger you may or may not be heading into."

Javier wanted to push Steve away and yell but Messina's voice shot through the room: "I'm sorry Peña. But, I'm not sending or allowing any more agents go until I know what we're facing."

"Javi, she's strong. She was with Carrillo.", Steve says in hopes to reassure Javier but this only turns his anger into sadness. 

No one was telling him that you'd be alright, that you were okay. No one was saying the words he wanted to hear because no one knew anything and they didn't want to give him a false promise. Javier had started to slowly make his way back to his desk, coat still in hand. The room had scattered and Steve sat at his desk. 

"You haven't told her, have you?", Steve asks quietly.

The questions vague and Javier knew what he was referring to. Steve had seen the chemistry between the two of you, he had even encouraged the two of you to confess your feelings for one another. Neither of you had and right now that was Javier biggest regret. Javier never verbally answered Steve's question but his sombre silence did.

You and Carrillo had taken cover until gunfire had ceased.

"They most likely think we're dead. Let's let them believe that more a minute.", Carrillo explains but it lands on deaf ears. You're too busy looking at the wreckage left behind the car. Men and deserted cars cover the road. Some cars had managed to escape, most likely order to leave by Messina once she realized that we'd been set up.

"C'mon, let's get out of here."

You agree with Carrillo and go to use your arms to aid yourself up front he ground when a fiery shooting pain ran through your right arm. "Argh, Shit!"

Carrillo looks over to you with a panicked expression, he sees the wound in your shoulder.

"You've been hit, we need to get you out of here."

"How did I not feel it?" 

"Shock"

Carrillo opens the back door and helps you in before returning to the driver's seat. 

"Stay low. The radio is dead so I want you to make contact and tell them we're alive.", Carrillo says while throwing a phone to you and making a speedy exit. 

Carrillo probably wanted you to contact Messina but the only name and number you could remember were Javi's.

It had been nearly 20 minutes since gunfire rang through the radio. Javier was still at his desk coat in hand and had been lifeless for the past 15 minutes. The entire place was on edge; Steve tried to reassure Javier but to no avail. Javier keeps telling himself that you'd call him. You'll call, right? You were safe and dialling his number right now, right? His ringing phone broke his chaotic thoughts. He answered with a desperate voice before the phone had even completed a full ring. 

You can't help but notice how fast Javi answers and how worried he sounds, it breaks your heart.

"Javi, Carrillo and I are okay." 

You forget to mention the bullet in your shoulder, most likely due to shock and excitement of hearing Javi's voice. You can hear him sigh in relief and let out a few quiet swears. Looking down at your shoulder you realize you're staining the car's interior and without a second thought say, "Carrillo, I'm getting blood all over your car."

"Blood? What blood? You said that you and Carrillo were safe."

"We are. I just happen to have been shot. Quit worrying, it's just a bullet."

"Quit worrying? I care about you! I have a right to be worried!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry we're on our way to the hospital. Tell Messi-" 

"I'll meet you there.", Javi says before you can finish and he hangs up before you can say 'goodbye'.

Carrillo stays with you while the nurses take you in. They've only cut away your shirt and begun cleaning around the wound when you hear a frantic Javi. Without a word, Carrillo steps out to flag him down. A flustered Javier violently pulls back the privacy curtain.

"Thank god, you're okay.", he says while looking at your shoulder.

"Does it hurt? How bad is it?"

You don't get to answer because the nurse explains the injury you've sustained. The bullet was shallow most likely due to the fact that it was slowed by hitting you after firing through the car's exterior. A doctor was going to remove it and ensure there was no further damage that requires surgery.

The nurse leaves to get the doctor, leaving you and Javier alone. As soon as the privacy curtain was back shut Javier says, "Steve better be right."

You go to question him but before you can Javi's lips crash against yours. It takes you a moment to realize what is happening but once you do you return the kiss and use your good arm to place your hand on his neck. When he pulls away he says. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Me too. This means that Steve was right, fuck me."

"Careful, I'll take you up on that."


End file.
